Casualty - Reborn Lucky
by Optimus95
Summary: This is an alternative ending to series 29 episode 5 of Casualty with Jeff and Dixie treating to Ash's injuries inside the minibus before the explosion occurred but will Jeff make it out in time and get his chance to propose to Tamzin?


Jeff's P.O.V

_We're getting him out _

That was the last thing I remember saying to Dixie as she climbed out of the front of the minibus and grabbed her medical bag from the ambulance and handed it to me. I gave more morphine to Ash to help with the puncture in his leg, he had started to come around slowly and acutely aware what was happening around him; Dixie had gathered more help at the back of the minibus and was joined by the station officer as well. Time was running short inside the minibus on getting Ash out as I had a really bad feeling it could go up at any moment but panicking about my feeling wasn't going to help anyone

'Look, in a few minutes we can cut the back seats out of this. It'd be about five or ten mins' Station officer suggested

'No way no' I disagreed

'Jeff' Dixie proclaimed

'No, come on we're doing this now there's not enough time' I shouted

'Come on mate now' Dixie yelled as she moved out of the way of other firefighters who crowded the back of the minibus

'We're doing this now' I demanded

I grabbed hold of Ash's leg and especially the area he had been impaled by a sharp metal point, keeping hold of the blood pressure in his leg; I lifted Ash's leg and quickly removed where it had been impaled, screams of pain cried out as Ash was heaved out of the cut open boot door panel by the firefighters at the back of the minibus

'Come on fellows nice and gently please as quick as you can' Dixie ordered

'Mind that leg' I replied, as the two firefighters dragged him out to his feet and handed Ash over to the paramedics

'Straight to the ambulance'

I lay back against the ground and Dixie popped her head inside the minibus as I exhaled triumphantly after another successful rescue, my eyes meeting her green relieved eyes

'See easy'

'What are you like Collier?'

'Born lucky eh nine lives. Go on and get the fluids he needs I'm right behind you' I informed her as she left and rushed over to Ash. 'And get Charlie to sort your eye'

'Yes Jeffery' Dixie shouted loudly

I got up to my feet and the smell of petrol fumes started lingering into the minibus as I made way out of the back of the vehicle, pushing my body through tight spaces I just knew time was short before it up like a massive fireball. I had made it out of the minibus and stepped a feet away from the vehicle and onto the path, I started walking when I felt the most incredible heat I've ever felt in my life as the minibus exploded and an aftermath of a fireball was created that sent me flying across the road…..

My ears were the first senses to regain consciousness from the blast like I had just woken up from a bomb that had been set off as the loud buzzing sound didn't seem to fade away from my ears. From pitch black my eyelids fluttered open and saw the clear blue sky overhead as the taste and smell of rich black smoke blew in the air as it cleared the crash site, there was one of my many nine lives gone. My eyes followed the thrill and shrieked cries of Dixie as one of the firefighters held her back from the fire; she rushed over as soon as the area was safe

'Jeffery' she shouted and knelt down to me

'Dixs, what happened?' I questioned, still a bit dazed as I sat up

'You were caught in the aftermath of the explosion Jeff your body was sent flying and you were knocked out cold for a few minutes, you were so lucky to be alive'

'Bloody hell. See what I told Dixie born lucky nine lives, I always come back baby' I joked as she rolled her eyes

'Stay still you've got a bump and cut to the head' Dixie replied, examining my head

'Is it that bad?'

'Yeah your ego seems a bit damaged but you should make a recovery Collier' she informed me, jokily slapping my head

'You should be more thankful I'm still here princess'

'I am thankful because I wouldn't have a clue on what to do without you Jeff, at least we're still together'

'Course we're still together Dixie we are the A team, nothing can stop us'

After being helped up to my feet by the paramedic crew they linked their arms through mine and helped me back inside of the ambulance. I was placed into the side seat and given an oxygen mask to help with the smoke inhalation; Dixie patched up the cuts and bruises to my arms and head during the ride back to Holby ED

I just didn't seems to realise how luck I'd been from the minibus crash till the ride back that I'd only told Tamzin I loved her this morning, a new life with her could have easily been taken away in a flash. In the back of the ambulance I knew how important Tamzin had become a part of my life and someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. What I said to Ash in his semi-conscious state was true and I needed to do the next moment I saw her.

'I have to do it now' I proclaimed

'Do what sweetheart?' she asked

'Propose to Tamzin back at the ED. If I can survive the blast then I can definitely go down on one knee '

'You serious Jeff you're really gonna do it'

'Well I was going to wait till dinner tonight but I can't wait any longer, not after today Dixs I could have easily been a goner'

'You've got my full support on this Mr Collier'

'Thanks princess'

The ambulance pulled up outside the ED and the back doors flew open, Ash had been first to be wheeled out and rushed inside the ED, my legs felt weak as I rose up from the passenger seat and climbed out. Dixie wrapped her arm around my waist and helped me walk inside the building, the ED team had gathered around the reception desk for further news about the casualties of the crash; my eyes sieved the crowd of people and found Tamzin immediately as she stepped out of the group and moved closer to where I was stood.

'Tamzin' I greeted her

'Jeff' she whispered

'Let me finish babe. I've had today of all days and I'm sorry for worrying you if you didn't get any updates on the RTC but all that doesn't matter now that I'm here, with you. Inside that minibus and getting Ash out I made myself a promise that I would do it the moment I go back and now I realised on the ride back on how much that I love you and need you in my life Tams'. I pulled out the ring from my pocket and went down on one knee, clearing my throat as our gaze met. 'Tamzin will you make me the luckiest guy ever by being my wife, will you marry me?'

There was no hesitation, not even a second 'Yes Jeff I will'

I rose to my feet and slid the ring on her finger, kissing her lips softly and embracing Tamzin as the ED team and hospital patients in reception started to applauded, cheers and whistle in happiness for us.


End file.
